


Lost, but not forgotten.

by Aomawari



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), RE8, Resident Evil - Village
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Flashback, Heavy Angst, Mute Reader, Past, Past Lives, Romance, Soulmates, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomawari/pseuds/Aomawari
Summary: “Will you be coming back again, my dear?” Her query drenched me with deep melancholy. Tomorrow, I had comprehended that I would familiarize myself with such an unfortunate occurrence to dawn upon me; but I had to conceive a façade for her to believe, so that she would not be harmed or anguished by my disappearance, and that it was necessitous for her not to concern herself with my being.I clutched on my journal, and before writing my response on one of the rather bronzed pages muddled with writings so obscure for me to even peruse, I took a glimpse of Alcina’s sympathetic eyes, they were whispering to me in sweet delight. I tried to hinder a certain grimace from surrounding my faux-joyous expression, and I began to warily engrave a word on a singular foil, baring the outcome to her. Her eyes went ablaze with glittery prospects as she read out my answer.“Yes.”
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & You, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	1. [Entry 1]

**Author's Note:**

> I feel quite hurt right now, so I decided to create a very sad story. Hope it can come out great! School's very stressful, but I've learned how to cope with the challenges. Surely, I can finish the remaining chapters by then. Yay!

You hummed as you were carrying a box with such a substantial weight. There was not a singular trace of an evasive conscience that you had struggled to the labor of moving it to a room. As you were to set down the carton, you regarded that its overflowing complexion would soon be too cluttered and made sure with regard that the floor remained spotless.

However, when you perched the container down on the ground all the possessions that you thought remained intact had tumbled out. A sliver of both distress and annoyance left you to crouch in an agonizing position.

Striving to clutch on all your paraphernalia that had fallen down, you discovered a journal that was heavily soiled, with the severely burnished pages ruptured as you opened it. Though what was peculiar about it was its pleasant trace of odor.

Its fragrance smelled of a blossoming scent of amaranthine wine. You tried to delve into the mysterious material and viewed that there were convoluted texts written in cursive handwriting. Inquisitive about the unusual find, you began to decipher the writings with complexity.

[Entry 1:]

I took my diary with me, stored it in my satchel in meager motion, and snuck out from my bedroom window, wandering further, deep into the forest. Quickly straying away from the sight of the cruel village I lived at, I was overpowered by the startling idea of my short-lived escape. There was a legend that portrayed dangerous beasts roaming the woods, although I thought of that tale as a falsehood.

Others used to be quite conscientious of this folklore, where a vast woman dressed in an extravagant dress would seemingly wander through the village, every bewitching hour, to filch unsuspecting people who were still awake from the distressing disappearances, especially women. I always found it strange that people would be casting such a foolish rumor. Ever since I was a child, I was still, quite bewildered by the rumor though. I made it through the somber forest, stark in appearance yet beautified by the moon's pale incandescence.

Taking a glimpse of a castle dwelling out in the open at an almost insurmountable height, I felt obligated to wander close to the residence. My heart was pounding as if the melodies that remained within me were about to oddly shift their commonplace pace of rhythm. I stayed away from the gallant construction though, thinking that there may be people inside, only complying with their lavish routines and such. Nobody had ever told me, not even in particular hearsays that there was such a grand place that was disguised explicitly by a forest of melancholy.

The moonlight glimmered brighter than before though. Oddly enough when I looked up, I felt calmed by the view of the stars that traced the skies with their golden flames, going ablaze as they rose with sudden pride. I would have been quite terrified, but the place seemed to be calming, aside from the monotonous array of trees and the night beasts hollering out in sonorant volumes.

I was gladly taking in the tranquil spectacle when I was halted of my longing trance, by a voice so astringent, it seemed to surprise me. Turning around with caution and regarding a rather bitter insult thrown at me to recover from my dubiousness, a figure stood in front of me. She had a very belligerent expression that tainted her face in dangerous complexion.

"You're not supposed to be here!" A woman in a sullied cloak hissed at me. Her clothes seemed to be begrimed with particular blemishes of scarlet. If I took a closer glimpse of them, it would have looked like they were bloodstains that were still sprightly in hue. I shook off that kind of precarious reflection and stood still, scarcely petrified.

The woman sighed relatively distressed, even the sense of displeasure had struck her severely. She spoke indignantly with a vigilant look on her face, "If mother finds out about you, I'm going to be in trouble. I'm not the only one who'll be in trouble, it'll be you too."

"You better leave now! I won't tell her anything." She said apprehensively. "Just go!"

I did not truly understand the significance of her words, but when my whole world had gotten eclipsed by the shadows that lurked ever so suddenly to drench my vision with gloom, I comprehended right away. I would be in such a mysterious dilemma so soon.

[Torn page]

The remaining foils were ruptured severely and you could not discern what had happened after the peculiar event portrayed itself to leave you bewildered. Tossing another antiquated leaf of cursive writings that flowed in a prosperous impression, you were trying to create an insight of it all.

[Next Page]

It was when the obscurity that gloomed over my vision had dissipated so soon. I was deserted by the nightfall’s influence, as two figures began to formulate into my sight --- which was lacking clarity for me to rationalize--- and they seemed to be conversing with one another. They were two women, beautiful in appearance to be the unvarnished truth to reveal. One remained precariously assertive with her words, insistent in sharing her forceful opinion about the situation they were in --- and perhaps I was explicitly portrayed too in her narration.

“Mother, this girl shouldn’t be here. I already told her to leave, but then you come and take her into the castle? What are you thinking!”

The other persisted to be lingering with self-possession and dignity, conversing with the other woman as serene as she could. She was apparently, to my certainty, graced by such peculiar calmness. Not perturbed by such belligerent hollers emanating from the other, she placed her pale hands on her own waist and sighed upon tranquil words to arise.

"Why are you quite indignant, Daniela? She's our guest now."

The woman in the begrimed cloak of burgundy retorted indignantly until she was interrupted by the other. She almost looked like she was going to be setting the room ablaze with the sweltering wrath evident in the quiver of her hands. "Guest?! She was planning to---"

"Hush now. Let's now make her feel at home here, shall we?" The other woman proposed, sounding unobtrusively yet almost slightly at the extent of being distressed from Daniela’s resentment for the circumstances.

Daniela grunted with intense chagrin. She spoke again ungraciously in nature, “Oh whatever. Just don't call for me when she's suddenly going to grip a stake to your heart and execute you. Don’t even say I didn’t warn you the first time!"

Daniela spurted away, with inconsolable acrimony to gaze at the other woman in conjunction with severely indignant eyes, and grunted as she left.

I thought I had to exert myself to feign from ever spectating the odd occasion, and perched up unhurriedly on the gallant settee, bringing my right hand to softly whisk along my eyes. The other woman spotted my sluggish breeze into the scene and saw her hands liberating themselves from gripping on her waist. She looked down upon me and the most magnificent smile had ornamented on her face, her lips slithering the arc of an opportune gesture.

“I see you’re finally awake!” She exclaimed with jubilee, her eyes forming as glittery crescents that deemed to be heaven-sent in essence. Ceremoniously welcoming me with ease, she ogled me with somewhat deep interest.

Her lips parted then to disclose a question. The twinkling shimmers that dazzled her orbs had left me entranced, and or maybe even enamored of her delicate yet tremendous figure. "Hello there, young maiden. May I know your name?"

I turned my head around in a gingerly motion and found my russet-tinctured satchel beside me. Unfastening the clasp of my antique bag, I dug into the contents and lifted a journal with my left hand, a bottle of miniature sooty ink, and a fountain pen. I warily placed the bottle on the table near me and dipped the tip of the fountain pen into the shadowy substance, whilst opening the journal from the back, composing my response. After I had finished inscribing my name on the page, I showed her the written sheet.

"(Y/N)." She read out sonorously, the bitter yet saccharine tone of her voice considerably adhering an enchanting sentiment within me to experience. I almost found it quite uproarious for me to chuckle at her curiosity as her concentration returned to glance at me from an essential distance.

[Next Page]

She spoke up, the striking sense of bewilderment crumpling onto her divine character. "Are you perhaps timid to speak up?"

I shifted my head side to side in a discreet indication of altering her supposition. Engraving words on the same page once more, she spoke them and finally comprehended precisely, "I'm mute."

She brought up her hand to conceal her lips, which formed into a graceful shape of perplexity and expressed a sincere apology. "Oh dear, I should be asking for forgiveness from you. That was presumptuous of me."

I shook my head again daintily, vividly astonished by her recurring awe and regard for her vague discovery.

“So that was that little journal was for?” As she descended her hand from burying the vision of her genuine simper, she emanated a query to me, staying calm according to her demeanor.

I nodded with a timorous smile. The brilliant expression on her face dwelled in the gracious encounter of observing my rather moderate beam.

She grinned fairly with benevolence, perching down beside me and nearing at an equitable distance. "What brings you here?"

I hastily wrote down my response, not after plunging the tip of the fountain pen into the bared petite ink bottle of grimy liquid ink. "I was interested --- though I didn't mean to trespass." 

"It's quite alright, dear. We welcome anyone, Especially lovely young ladies like you." She chuckled at me, beholding at the aspect of my guise flustering with a downfall of uncommon cherry hues. "Indeed. You're rather a very pretty thing."

The silence began to engulf the already quaint atmosphere of the room bedecked with opulent designs and decorations for one to reach the degree of wonder. It was when the din of clamors from my stomach interjected such the gangling length of quiet. This caught the woman surprised on the spur of the moment.

She smiled delicately and asked, "Have you not eaten yet, my dear?"

It took me some moments to etch my soundless counter, “Not really. My parents don't have enough money to purchase goods from the market." 

Being a downright alibi that I was conceiving for her to believe, I engraved more words on another spotless page, "I beg for money and food instead. So that I wouldn't be of much concern to them providing for me."

"You poor thing." She caressed my velvety mane, tousling the strands delicately with her sallow fingers. "Should I prepare something to eat for you? I don't mind at all even in the middle of the night."

My lips had undone myself to form a contour of disbelief to disclose. I took a glimpse of the ink bottle and immersed the tip of the aureate fountain pen before considering my piqued response to portray. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You seem rather sickly and weak." She clutched my unaccompanied hand, stroking the pallid skin with caution as if she was not planning to blemish it with further imperfections. It was almost like she did not wish to gloom over the vivid hue of my complexion with inadequacies to bear.

"It's nothing. Thank you for being kind to me." I wrote down instantaneously, and she seemed to be pleased as she was generously coating my fingers with crimson hues of gentle reticence.

"It's not a hindrance. Is kindness a rare occurrence to you?" She angled her head, leaning moderately to the side as she questioned me with a placid pitch. 

I nodded, exasperating to disguise my melancholy of grayed-azure occurrences, lowering my head to look at the untarnished floor. Suddenly, I had felt my head being hoisted, in the manner of a fragile raise.

"Don't look down like that," She spoke quite leniently, her pallid index finger lifting my chin. I was soon eye-to-eye with her, and the lambent glow of her eyes was too delightful to relish in with much reverence. “It makes me feel rather guilty of seeing a beautiful girl thinking lowly of herself.”

I scrutinized my notebook, and as soon as my eyes came in contact with the page, my hand moved on to itself to engrave ingeniously yet promptly. Her eyes trailed to what I was writing, and when my eyes darted back to her visage, her skin curdled with a reticent pigment of blooming red roses.

"You have lovely eyes."

She chuckled gently, the sentimental stroke of her fingers against my hand had made me have the impression of ease, "Such a charmer, are we?"

There was a precious moment to think of as a reverent happening as the woman simpered vividly than before. Just as I was beginning to engulf the tip of my fountain pen into the meager bottle of ink, I felt the sweltering hold gripping my hand liberated, the whisking of a merciful touch to bid farewell from the comfort. The woman stood up from the settee, keeping her eyes fixated on me as she did, and spoke with an aspect of idyllic kindness, "Well then, I'll prepare the dining table with different kinds of dishes for your sustenance. Please wait for a moment."

She walked away before I could write a surplus of words to reach out to her. To be frank, it did leave me the sensation of a mood that was somewhat despairing, as if I would be deemed desolate again. However, I kept my composure and lingered patiently for her to return to me. Something about the woman had made me strike the phenomenon of radiance to inundate the somber skies of my regrets and sins, keeping both the golden sun and the silver moon intertwined with each other to impart their luminosity to the onlookers, especially my curious self. It was enchanting, indeed.

[Next Page]

I was now dwelling in the dining area, a banquet of ceremonial meals disclosing themselves to me with their scrumptious appearance. Before I could nudge myself precariously to devour the untainted, glistening, and distinctive cuisines, I settled the russet journal on the table, and brought out the sparse bottle of ink and fountain pen and laid them down, the overpowering warning of frightful cautiousness hollered at me in sonorous tones as I did so. I unclasped the back of my journal and tossed through the pages to examine any unsullied pages, writing down a query. “I never got your name. What’s yours?”

She lifted a glass of a scarlet-tinctured substance and appeared alluring as she glanced at me with a lenient yearning. "My name is Alcina."

I wrote on the fresh page once more with haste and brought up the journal for her to peruse alongside her courteously-glittering look. "It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine." She said in faint undertones, sipping her drink charmingly.

As I set my fountain pen down on my journal, I grasped one of the sterile silverware presented on an achromatic serviette. Timidly bundling up a spoonful of tender meat, the stars in my eyes had illuminated amiably and I continued to eat rather quickly, severely in acceleration. To Alcina’s delight, she settled her glass on the table and chortled in a delicate manner.

She laughed with melodious grace, "Slow down, you might stifle yourself."

With a diffident beam on my face, I nodded and tried to unhurriedly consume the food for my nourishment. Alcina radiated beautifully, speaking with much curiosity about my life, beginning from my whereabouts, "I'm curious, what do your parents exert themselves to?"

I softly settled the silverware on the ceramic platter and gripped on my aureate fountain pen. As I suppressed the tip with the sooty substance, my hand went arose to etch the kind response. "My mother is always at home with me, while my father goes out to do his job. He never tells us where he gets the money from. Though, he continuously assures us that we shouldn't fret!"

Alcina brought an ashen knuckle to peacefully inhabit the curve underneath her lips. She voiced out an optimistic assumption, “I see. You must have loving parents who cherish you tremendously."

Nodding somewhat in brilliantly faux affirmation, Alcina lingered to persist in inquiring me with another question, "How old are you?" 

I engraved my response once more on the presently tainted sheet, "I'm turning 19 in two days."

She gleamed with another gentle simper, "Ah, happy natal day in advance. May that day be a joyous one."

I chuckled quiescently and sunk the tip of my fountain pen into the substance of somber tincture, prepared to write more to respond to Alcina’s questions I addressed as remarkable.

She asked peculiarly, her sincere smile nearly being submerged by the sense of solitary affliction --- or perhaps that was only my vague observation, I must have interpreted it for another significant symbolism that was of grief. "Why did you come here?”

I scrawled delicately on another unblemished sheet, “I was curious.”

She hummed in a pleasant-sounding tone, “I see. What were you curious about?”

Taken aback by her query, I thought of a conceivable reason and what my demure mind dispensed seemed to be promising to share. I wrote on the page promptly once more, “The legend surrounding a woman coming into the village and ransacking houses where young girls live. The rumors said that the woman who pilfers them lives here in this castle.”

“That’s quite eccentric to believe.” She countered apprehensively, uncertainty veiling her sallow face.

As I immersed the tip of the fountain pen into the gloomy substance enclosed by protective glass, I agreed with Alcina’s response. It was absolutely peculiar for people to undertake distinctive opinions of anything unusual with their collective prejudices and bigotries.

She continued, the tone of her voice sounding faintly exasperated but mellow in rhythm, “I’ve always been used to hearing that same folklore over and over again. The townspeople are bizarre. They always thought of me as the woman who would do that just because I dwell in, well they presumed it as it is, an eerie castle.”

I lowered my head slightly, and scrawled my words of repentance for her, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Alcina shook her head languidly, and spoke with much incredulousness, “Though, I’m not going to grow impertinent towards their claims. They’re just thinking absurdly.”

[Next Page]

“I have a question, (Y/N).” She spoke with interest and settled her hand on the table, drumming along her fingers with a certain peculiar rhythm. “What do you think about returning to the castle another time again? I appreciate your company a little too much.”

I etched my answer on the foil, adorning my face with a mellow smile. “I actually enjoyed being here with you. You’re very generous and understanding; I adore you for those traits, and being yourself overall.”

I set my aureate fountain pen on the blemished page, and collected one of the silverware yet again, accumulating a dollop of tender meat drenched in a piquant sauce. Not observing how the corner of my lips was flawed by the savory substance, I saw Alcina leaning closer, but doing this discreetly. The cadency of my heart began to palpitate in unusual harmonies.

“(Y/N),” Alcina spoke with a subtle expression, bringing her hand near to my lips. Her fingers inconspicuously trembled as if their sudden devotion to whisk away the meager stain on my face was compulsory to do. Once she brushed away the fleck of sauce that seemed to smear along my skin, Alcina had realized she was entranced by the entirety of my physique, especially how unsurprisingly, I was effortlessly innocent to gawk at.

She sincerely elucidated and retrieved her sallow hand from my scarlet-flustered face. “You’re a fine one, you know that?”

Quietly shaking my head, the smile on my face ventured on to be askew yet timid for her to relish in amusement.

“Well, now you do.” She hummed softly, resting the same sallow hand, with her palm obscuring underneath her chin. 

She simpers a fragile arc of her lips once she saw me raise my fountain pen to dip the pen into the dreary-dimmed liquid in the glass bottle, planning to retort with words on another page which was unaccustomed of any writings, “I think I’ll be coming back.”

Alcina sighed elatedly, “You’re welcome to do so.”

The prospect of going to her castle again in another midnight excursion made me collect the sentiment of hidden bliss. Looking around to find an ornate window showing a spectacle of illumination, I rejoiced silently of how the glinting resonance of the moon, accompanied by the golden glittery gems that shimmered through the darkness, was beginning to be such a beauteous sight than before.

“I’ll be waiting for you, my dear.” Alcina murmured benevolently and soon I was embraced by the unrelenting weight of obscurity.

[End of The First Entry]

The way that your fingers traced curiously on the ancient yet decrepit pages made you spellbound by the events that the journal had manifested to you. As you gained the conclusion, you had realized so soon that the name the heroine portrayed genuinely to the peculiar woman, was somewhat conspicuously alike to yours. You wondered how this meager material came to your possession. It almost appeared ill-mannered of you to peruse its contents and such; however, you continued to hurl another page and examine the dainty writings.


	2. [Entry 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My eyes opened to beam an extraordinarily vibrant gaze for Alcina to cherish as undisclosed in her mannerisms. She murmured almost affectionately to me, and it took me aback for a valuable moment. "I think I’ve taken a liking to you."
> 
> "I'd like for you to come back again if you could. I always have a passion for moments like this with someone. Regardless of their hindrances and weaknesses, I would still yearn for a wonderful occurrence to happen to me. You, my dear, are a blessing in my life. Thank you." Her tone was tinctured by slightly substantial sorrows as she spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

[Entry 2:]

I awakened from a peculiar slumber, stirred with the sensation of both fatigue and perplexity. On the spur of the moment, I was back in my rather antique room, adorned with unappealing yet intricate cobwebs by the corners of the musty ceiling, draped with walls that were stark and flawed with ruptures and grime, and even the ambience was blatantly embellished as barren as others could make out to be. Sighing quite inopportunely, I sat up from my slightly fragmented mattress, hearing booming knocks on the door.

“(Y/N)! Are you awake?” I caught on a familiar voice that addressed my name from the other side of the moldered door. “I’m coming in if you won’t open the door. I’ve got your list from them and the basket you need to bring; you have to go out to bargain in the market again.”

It took me moments to extensively comprehend what he had elucidated. The knocks became more sonorous in reverberation, with the pungent-sounding voice hollered out to me once more, “(Y/N)! We don’t want Nicolai to punish us again, right?”

Finally, the voice had to stop hollering in an astringent volume. The sound of the door opening jarringly, exerting itself to glide slowly, revealing my older brother, Christian.  
“You’re not even dressed up yet,” He obscured his fair-skinned face bitterly with his hand, then as it toppled to exert another gesture, his arms had shaped as crossed to indicate his dissatisfaction. “Nicolai doesn’t even know you’re late. You were supposed to go two hours earlier.”

I remained serenely distressed, but Christian started shifting around the room and came across a withering wardrobe. He unclasped the closet, ruptured with splintery imperfections, and clutched on an attire for me to vest in. As he tendered it to me with haste, yet presented along with caution, I gripped on the delicate clothing from him. 

Christian spoke sternly, “You better hurry up. I’ll wait for you out in the hall downstairs. Let’s walk together.”

He lugged along his feet on the begrimed floor, looking back at me with severe apprehension and fear. Christian turned his head around to disguise the sentiment jeopardizing his firmness, and closed the door behind him once he strode quickly to the outside.

I took a glimpse of the snow-tinctured dress he offered to me just moments ago. It did not take me minutes at all from undressing, then perching the dress on myself with sudden swiftness. Time was of the glimmering essence and feeling the lambent radiance of the sun seeping through my curtains, I was prepared for a new day of golden bliss. Once I finished adorning myself with the old-fashioned dress, I clutched on the satchel settled beside the worn-out mattress, deteriorating little by little in its presence.

When I was in the culmination of preparing myself for my responsibilities, I came out of my room and spurted for the downstairs, but in vigilant rapidity. I perceived Christian waiting tolerably for me, and once he found me near at hand, he frowned meagerly. The both of us began to tread through the extensive hallway. 

"(Y/N), did you head off somewhere in the middle of the night?" Christian looked at me with his inquisitiveness being evidently indignant as ever to take a glance at.

I shook my head noiselessly, the vivid jolt of my thoughts had conceived a pandemonium pertaining to impulsive terror. He impeded his steps, and I did so too, out of fright that slyly intertwined with my emotions.

"You know I can see through your lies, right?" Christian smirked softly from my trepidation. "I'm just teasing you, (Y/N). I know you're an honest girl. There's no way you would do that."

"Or else you would end up severed and fed to the beasts in the woods."

"Anyway, (Y/N). You better do your household tasks now. Be a good girl for me, hm?" Christian said opportunely and the arc of his lips became a little broader in contour. Giving my written list and a moderately-sized basket, I clasped on them and nodded. 

He nestled his hand into my hair to make it one catastrophe of strands belligerently staying untidy. “See you then. Samantha is looking for me to help her with the flowerbeds. Be back before the twilight. We don't want anything troubling to happen to you. Stay on track okay?"

I nodded once more, disguising my petrified expression with such a heartening grin that seemed to persuade Christian to start walking away, almost jaunting quickly. He waved his hand for an impermanent farewell and ran off to the other side of the hall. 

I sighed soundlessly and looked at the list in my clutch. I had to bargain again for food, which I was never allowed to find sustenance for. They were all for the men who were running the operation for trafficking, which was seemingly driven by their own voracity and such. All the other children were forsaken to devour a solitary portion of mildewy, antique-smelling bread, with not even a single drop of water to savor for relishing moments. 

Everyone was only tragically intertwined with each other that they began to feel the sympathy being another indispensable action for them; and so including myself, I had to be charitable to the ones who were ailing from starvation, especially the little ones.

[Next Page]

Once I had gotten to the raven gates of my rather inferior residence, I had the difficult yet laborious task of unlatching them on my own. After sealing the hinged barrier with my lily-livered hands, I paced carefully to the market place. I revered the times I would be liberated to go to the external world when my family was still thriving and glowing with cheer.

Now that I have to dwell with all the reminiscent misfortunes, even collecting these distressing fragments of my own regrets and loneliness, I had to cope with the circumstance that Christian was the only beacon of hope I can wander to and embrace with all my sentiments to pour out. I had kept treading to the marketplace, and as I reached the location, I was greeted by an elderly woman behind a commonplace stall. Distinctive flowers settled on the stall’s display for a colorful exhibition. 

"Good day, (Y/N)!" She simpered cordially and spoke in a soft yet quivering tone. It was Charlotte, one of the acquaintances I familiarized whenever I would have the opportunity to venture outside for household chores. I stopped at my strenuous pace and waved with generosity.

She unexpectedly clutched on a pearly-hued rose, and as her fingers twirled around its pedicel of verdigris hue, she offered it to me while speaking kindly, "I think I can spare a flower for you."

Smiling tenderly as the arc on my face blossomed more into a sonorous beam, I shuddered my head to both sides, as if I was severely apprehensive to collect the flower from her. Such a generous gesture caught me by the revelation that there are still virtuous people that dwell in such a wretched world full of despicable individuals and the overall depravity they emanate.

"Don’t be coy now, dear. I'll give you the white rose for free." Charlotte was persistent in giving the pale rose to me and spoke with much comfort and reassurance. "No need to be surprised. It's for you, alright? You've been working hard for your parents, right? Look at you all grown up and doing your tasks independently."

If only she knew that I had been ruthlessly desensitized by the whole ordeal of me being marketed only as a possession of a valuable price for covetous people. Though it would be too late for anyone to aid me in my precarious circumstances. It’s already quite unjustifiable. I will endlessly be confined in a never-ending nightmare of anguish, suffering, and cruelty.

She gave me the delicate floweret, and with good cheer, I accepted it with deep gratitude, but a sliver of melancholy began to veil my eyes. Charlotte had almost observed this, and so I gained the resolution to persuade the dissipating stars to glimmer brightly once more.

"Have a nice afternoon, (Y/N). Good luck to your any of your endeavors." Charlotte grinned upon the gentleness of mercy and bid me a well-mannered farewell.

If it was anything peculiar, I thought about the woman I met the other night. I recollected her name as Alcina if I was ever correct to have not misinterpreted her name. She was just as sallow as the pigment the lily had portrayed ever so daintily. The fragrance was as exhilarating as the perfume she was vested in. And the sweet caress of its petals had me entranced, just like the feathery fingers that gently brushed along my hand, keeping me serenely flustered.

I continued to walk along into the bustling market place. People were assiduous, persevering. The gallant strike of butchers with knives skillfully making incisions on rare varying meats had created me to be quite frightful of the sight of scarlet substances. But the saccharine voices of optimistic sellers made me enthusiastically inclined to accomplish my task for the day. The distinctive assortments of fruits, vegetables, and meat had made me as intrigued as ever. It was always stimulating to familiarize myself with the nostalgic fragrances of palatable possessions for vendors to sell. The din of clamorous laughter and hollers from children sprinting through the narrowed pathways were quite fascinating to remark. I smiled gently and forgot about the tragedies that I was destined to realize and endure with displeasure. 

[Next Page]

I looked up and the skies that were formerly cerulean in tint began to be draped in exquisite hues of violaceous and roseate, blushing over the wild blue yonder with colorful precision. Walking over to the residence I have to amass with much regrets to call my home peacefully, a scant gathering of men stopped me from going further. They seemed inebriated, from the mannerisms they were exhibiting to me that were languid and comical almost in a way. The scent of liquor veiling their grimy clothes being noticeably overpowering to smell as they drew nearer to where I stood frozen. 

“Hello, pretty lady. Are you lonely?” One of them hollered precariously and once I tried to elude from the odd situation, another man held my shivering hand. He leered with the yearning to arise with a depraved expression on his gravelly visage. "Don't run away, we're just trying to talk to you."

He whispered revoltingly by my ear to emanate a slow but discourteous question that he claimed to be the truth, "Are you by chance a prostitute? That's quite humiliating for a young girl like you."

The clamor of malicious chuckles soaked the atmosphere in ample disturbance. Cries for help sonorously came out of my lips while I struggled to liberate the man’s skin-tight grip around my wrist.

Suddenly, Christian breezed hastily into the scene of my degradation and even my embarrassment. He bellowed and placed his hand robustly on the man’s grip around my wrist, "Hey, fuck off. Stop making a commotion with my sister." 

He drunkenly spewed out a snicker of mischief. "Your sister? She looks like a precious thing, hm. Almost like a little slut-"

I took a gander of Christian’s fair-skinned face, an incensed expression of exasperation made its way to the descent of a dripped spark that seemed to grow into a vehement flame of violence. The look on his eyes was burning with incredible savagery. He brought his hand up, and pushed through the air at a great speed, striking the man who humiliated me. The man’s clutch around my wrist had been released and a sense of relief dowsed my rapidly beating heart.

He glared at the man who had fallen quite severely on the terrain and indicated a warning to him with the most precarious demeanor, "One last time, fuck off and leave. You're bothering us."

Christian held my hand discreetly, his grip softening as he intertwined his dull fingers with mine, and spoke furiously to me. "Why did you stop walking, (Y/N)? It's a good thing I found you or you would be in deeper trouble."

I lowered my head, my frown contorting into a remorseful one, but timidly developing as he looked at me with an expression reinforced by utter frustration. 

His tone now softened in a gradual manner to refrain from being conquered by distress, "When another situation like that happens, you should know that deep in your gut, you have to evade. Run away as fast as you can back to the house. Remember that, please?"

I nodded, and his countenance, which was formerly incensed by rage, had relaxed with sincerity. 

He sighed placidly, a hint of anger almost baring itself as he spoke, "Good. Let's get back. I don't want him punishing you for being late. I'll tell them it's my fault."

We walked together, cautiously, back to the house we address us our home --- which was shameful enough to call it that. It was the unvarnished truth that we felt worthless towards the ones who made our lives an existing inferno, scorching us with nothing but melancholy to take in, blanketing our colorful heavens with monotonous nights which seemed to be extensively surrounding our paradise as insignificant to daydream about.

[Next Page]

Christian opened the antique wooden door to Nicolai’s room, hurriedly and hollered out with somewhat a sliver of predetermined worry in his voice. “Sorry for being rather late!”

Nicolai was refining a silvery dagger as he took a glimpse of Christian and I having to endure our distressed breathing heavily. He continued to polish his dagger, and whilst I angled my vision to find that a ruby-like substance was tinctured on its sheen. 

Nicolai spoke almost enigmatically, his tone indifferent, "Where did you two head off now?"

Christian smiled unobjectionably, an alibi fleeing from his discolored lips. "We just lost our way, but eventually we found how to get back. We are very sorry." 

He suddenly knelt down on the floor, which was begrimed with particularly putrid-smelling filthy stains, and bowed his head with great respect. 

I see,” Nicolai seemed contented with Christian’s gesture of obedience, but that was only for a short-lived moment. Once he finished polishing his dagger meticulously, he settled it on the table in front of him and stood up from his seat. 

Nicolai’s expression was repulsively transformed into one that was unsympathetic to sight on, “Oh, so you think I'll believe you just like that?" 

The man clutched on Christian’s golden hair, pulling his head up vigorously. Nicolai sneered with chagrin, taking pleasure in the interpretation of one’s suffering or his own tortuous ways of tormenting an innocent individual. 

He raised his pitch while he talked with apathy. "Being quite ingenious right now with your lies, huh?"

Nicolai bellowed on the top of his lungs, his clutch on Christian’s mane tightening harshly. “I told you two to come back before the twilight shows up. And then you show up after that. Look at the window, it's practically dark. How can you not know the difference, idiot?!"

On the spur of the moment, Nicolai regarded my presence and dropped his hold on Christian, leaving my brother to plummet on the ground with a discordant thud. He smirked deceitfully and approached me with such swift and extensive steps to where I was.

He murmured sweetly but sickeningly, a devious manifestation of immoralities made to portray by his onyx eyes, and tousled some locks of my hair with his soiled fingers. "You've got something to say, (Y/N)? Too bad you're mute. Imagine how your squirms would sound like for our patrons."

"Don't fucking talk to her like that!" Christian shrieked, his voice shattering as he hollered for Nicolai to thwart his advances toward me. 

Nicolai’s fingers slipped away from my mane and made his way to Christian, and his laborious struggle to stand up. 

"So bothersome.” The wretched man rolled his eyes cunningly and jolted Christian in the stomach with an agonizing kick. 

He chuckled excitedly to himself, the prospect of annihilating my brother being an amusing event to him. "I'm planning to sell her soon so you won't have to be genuinely attached."

Nicolai approached me once more, striding with haste, and clasped my face with his hand that was encrusted with varying marks of grime. He came closer, the stench of his breath wafting on my face coming across as putrid. 

Then, the most appalling words evaded from his grinning lips, "See, her face is worth a fortune! I can get a lot from just the appearance. Isn't that a blessing for me? Especially for her?"

Out of terrible instinct, I shook my head and earned a raucous-sounding blow on my left cheek. Nicolai had his hand extended, and with a rather disconsolate yet joyous beam on his face, he had slapped me bitterly in a reaction to my shocked trembles. 

Nicolai gritted his teeth, a flame of fury blazing within his eyes. "Stupid bitch, you don't have any right to decline that. You're a worthless piece of shit, you got that? Follow orders next time."

"You --- fuck!" Christian whimpered out in agony as Nicolai kicked him once more, but to this precarious moment, he had done it more penetratingly, like he was inclined to rupture both my brother’s valor, pride, and strength.

Nicolai sighed apathetically. "Just shut up already."

Christian spewed out crimson blood and hollered yet again, deserting the ideology of tolerating the bitter ache of his body. "If you touch her --- I will make you pay."

"Hm?” Nicolai cackled somewhat belligerently, looking at Christian with vehemence, enough to even petrify my troubled brother. “You're not even strong enough. Don't make the situation already difficult as it is for you.”

Nicolai turned his head around, his eyes forming glinting crescents, though I recognized that there was still a meager hint of indignation made known. I never understood how a person so apathetic and wretched could turn into an unknowingly courteous individual as soon as they disguise their façade of cruelty. 

[Next Page]

He spoke flippantly, “(Y/N), you could go back to your room. Isn't it nice that he's always taking the blame for you? He’s such a brave little shit for accepting your burden as his own. I'm just going to torture him for a while. Go along now, dear."

I stood still and did not want to depart from the brutal scene. As my eyes met Christian’s, they were welling up with sapphire tears of anguish. 

Along with his despair, my brother murmured the words, "Go. I don't want you to see me in pain."

Nicolai grumbled at our sparse interaction. 

Sonorant chuckles emanated from him, clasping his hands together for peculiar applause. "This is lovely yet sickening. I dislike the relationship you two have. Good thing I'll sever both of your ties soon." 

I still remained frozen, soused in immense terror and melancholy from Christian’s suffering. 

Nicolai growled at me fervently, 'What are you still doing here? Leave before I change my mind. I'll beat you too and will enjoy doing it."

I bowed to some extent of obedience and jaunted out of the room. From a distance, I could hear the massive altercation between Christian and Nicolai. My brother’s laments were echoing from Nicolai’s room to the bedimmed hallway I was spurting through. I sprinted to my sullied room upstairs and dove right into my bed.

Once I made it to my bedroom, I closed the door behind me with copious discretion. Tears cascaded down my waning skin and I had felt remorse for my brother. I yearned for him to not voice out his relief for me to remain less of maltreatment and exploitation.

I took the pallid flower from the basket, and carefully settled down the carrier on the floor. Lifting up my satchel with its sling wrapped around my shoulder, I placed it beside the mattress. I sat down gingerly on the withering mattress. 

While I was stroking the floweret’s petals with my fingers, I thought of the mysterious woman again; how her voice was tranquil and gave me solace, how her glittery eyes were alight with kindness, and how her lips would blossom into a simper that was alluring to gaze at when sentiments try to overwhelm upon gloomy events.

Whisking away my crystal tears with a solitary finger in a delicate motion, meager locks of my hair tumbled on my face, sipping the blues stained on my complexion.

I intended to visit her again this lonesome midnight. 

[Next Page]

“Oh my God, this girl will literally make me feel very distressed as ever.” I heard Daniela say, severely troubled by my presence as she tugged my arm with unexpected haste.

She hollered rather sonorously to Alcina, releasing her clutch on me once we reached the room she was in. “Mother, she came back again to see you.”

With a timorous wave of my hand, I stopped in my tracks to descend my hands on my satchel, doing this with timidity, and then looking up to meet Alcina’s eyes. They glowed in lambent euphoria when they familiarized themselves with my existence. Her eyes formed into glistening crescents, vibrantly portraying both sincerity and excitement to shine.

Alcina’s recurring smile broadened with tenderness. 

She spoke so softly, yet her tone was overwhelmed by her glee. Her volume was lavishly displaying itself for me to have a flurry of scarlet hues engrave on my skin. "Ah, (Y/N)!"

Suddenly I felt the cordial warmth surround my petite body, and only now perceived that Alcina approached with slyness. She embraced me timidly, the all-encompassing thought of her sympathetic gesture made me fluster even more into a crimson hue of embarrassment.

Alcina chuckled gently to me and pulled away from the tender embrace, "I'm so glad you took the time to visit me again. You're an angel sent from above, my dear."

Her fingers ascended to slither through my mane, alleviating any feeling of apprehension or anything bleak to remark at all. 

She asked me, the glint in her eyes shimmering with little concern. "Did Daniela seem too indifferent to you?"

I shook my head to indicate my wordless response to her query.

Alcina hummed smoothly, "That's wonderful. I've been teaching her not to be impertinent to our guests. Especially when you were planning to come again."

“Hey, okay. I’m not that crude.” Daniela huffed vigorously, crossing her arms with much exasperation. “I’ll just come back if something peculiar happens. I’m observing you, (Y/N).”

Before she deserted the room with strident steps, Daniela glowered at me in callousness then looked away. Her orbs were ablaze with chagrin which scorched vividly to portray her displeasure for me.

Alcina had remained ill-informed towards Daniela’s lifelong loathing for my presence. She disguised her impertinence with another one of her luminescent smiles, speaking softly, "It's because of you, I've started to keep things in balance in this household. I should thank you instead, my dear."

She led me to the extravagant settee where I had taken the weight off my languid feet on the other night and sat down. I lifted the russet-tinctured satchel up from my body and settled it beside me. Alcina perched on an unoccupied seat and scrutinized me heaving my antique journal, aureate fountain pen, and my somber ink bottle. While I was preparing my possessions, Alcina took a closer glimpse of my face. A tame scarlet hue was still striding through inflammation on one of my cheeks.

[Next Page]

Alcina’s tone was of meek concern as she asked, "What happened here? It seems swollen."

I clutched on my fountain pen and unclasped the aureate lid of the ink bottle, plunging the tip into the substance. Opening the back of my journal and tossing pages to find one that was unaccompanied by writings to decipher, I found a spotless foil and engraved an excuse, "It's just a scratch?"

"Are you sure, (Y/N)?" Alcina asked with a mellow pitch, the bittersweet pace of gloom somewhat sprawling in her voice.

I wrote on the untarnished sheet, "I'm actually a clumsy girl in essence. It's nothing to worry about."

Nearing closer than before, Alcina whisked her soft lips along the scarlet hue prospering on my cheek. 

She clasped both sides of my face with her sallow hands and murmured gently, “You're beautiful." 

I nodded bashfully, roses of ruby pigment flooding my fair complexion. Alcina’s eyes observed how my hand dragged along the fountain pen on the page in meager motion. She had spoken out the response rather comically, "I know I am."

Alcina chuckled in modest melodies, obscuring her mouth with her hand upon grace. "Now, you're full of pride," 

"Is it strange?" I scrawled on the colorless leaf after I heaved my fountain pen gently and immersed the tip into the shadowy substance. “I don’t think I should do that again, if you want?”

Alcina shook her head, speaking in light yet charming undertones. "No, not at all. It's fine, you lovely girl. You can keep accepting the flattery I'm dispensing to you."

"Gladly." I simpered quietly and etched another discreet response. 

On the spur of the moment, enthralling music began to emanate in the room. I glanced around with much perplexity and then sighted my eyes on Alcina’s captivating complexion. Her eyes glinted with twinkling stars as she looked at me. There was not a sliver of melancholy present in her overall appearance. She was the epitome of serenity --- and that mesmerized me.

Alcina hummed delicately, "Oh, it's my favorite melody.”

I nodded at her tender claim, engraving my response of cordiality, “I love it as well.”

Alcina drew in a delicate breath as if a stunning thought fascinated her so suddenly. 

She asked me, her sallow complexion illuminating with glee, "I have something to ask of you."

I tilted my head and fiddled around with my aureate fountain pen. Alcina then asked me, entranced by her own delight, and clasped her hands together. "Do you dance, (Y/N)?"

Shaking my head diffidently, Alcina was struck by a growing sentiment of happiness. It had vested her appearance with whole-heartedness. I found myself entirely spellbound, surrendering my trance for her to possess and shelter my gloom with unforeseen radiance.

Alcina spoke opportunely, "Would you like me to lecture you about it?"

I lugged along the somber tip of my fountain pen on the sheet and looked at her with despondency. "I might only waste your time."

[Next Page]

She brushed her fingers along my cheek, drumming them delicately on my scarlet-flustered skin. 

Alcina recollected a pledge and spoke effortlessly, "I have all the time in the world to squander on you."

She extended a hand out to me, tolerating my despair with unanticipated bliss. Of course, I had accepted her request and held her hand gently. She stood up and led me somewhere, gracefully walking to an uninhabited space with my trembling hand in her clutch. She had never released my hand as it was being concealed by her sallow grip rather caringly.

"Here," Alcina murmured with an unfamiliar softness. 

She meticulously placed her other hand on my waist, and if I perceived it with precision, I had felt her pale fingers dancing rhythmically on along my figure. I glanced at her wordlessly. Alcina seemed to be ill-informed towards her deed, though I did not mind at all. 

"I’ll be holding your hand like this- --- and if you can't reach my shoulder with the other, it's fine." She chuckled charmingly at my diminutive stature. 

I had done what she articulated to me and nestled my hand somewhere on her torso since I was a sparsely petite individual. Alcina was tremendously soaring in height, I could not quite reach her at her paramount physique. The cadency of our movements began to be tunefully in harmonization with the music. I had to disclose truthfully, a smile had done a gleeful serpentine on my lips and Alcina spotted this, retorting with a tender-hearted grin.

Alcina giggled gently, her voice of saccharine delight coming off as mellow and vibrant to my ears, “My, you’re quite a fast learner--- “

On the spur of the moment, I ludicrously stumbled on my bare feet and howled quietly in bewilderment. Alcina emanated a light shriek as we both plunged softly yet precariously on a velvety carpet. I closed my eyes from the descent. 

Her voice whisked along my ears with a lenient tone. "Are you okay, (Y/N)?”

My disposition of being disgraced by shame was acknowledged by Alcina. The way that the locks of her dreary-tinctured mane sprawling across the carpet mesmerized me. How could a catastrophe still be regarded as one that still remained with marvelous aspects, as if she was perceived to be in my eyes? Peculiar it was, a deluge of crimson paint soused my skin timidly.

"It's okay." She spoke to me tenderly, the flame in her eyes yearning to exhibit an amorous kindle for me to rejoice about. Alcina draped her arms around me and heaved me into a peculiar embrace. Her fragrance of amaranthine wine had me captivated than before. "In fact, I actually adore this kind of position we're in. Quite eager, hm?"

To this perpetual extent, I would have heeded on the fact that the crimson tinge had conquered the paleness of my face completely. 

Alcina chuckled with a tranquil pitch, collecting several threads of my hair and brushing it away to look closely into my glowing complexion. "I'm only jesting with you, love. You're easily flustered, it's intriguing to be the truth."

The silence that permeated the atmosphere was serene, rupturing any of the bereavement that would make my prosperous heart wither into all the depravities that harm it overall. 

Alcina then spoke with a delicate request. She hoisted her right hand, tendering my cheek with her ashen fingers with softness. Tracing my skin with gentle caresses, she spoke with a magnificent smile. "Do you mind if we stay like this for a little while?"

I nodded quite timidly, vividly struck by discomfiture by her advances that were very cunning to get more acquainted with me.

Alcina muttered bewitchingly, "No need to be so bashful, (Y/N).”

Moments after we exchanged vibrant looks of sweltering desires, we had not observed a familiar voice nearing into the room. I was acquainted by that same quarrelsome pitch, and the rhythm of vigor alongside each word spoken, “Mother, I’m just returning to check on you and the girl---“ 

Daniela stopped on her swift gait and had her scowling lips part, mouth meagerly agape from shock. 

"What the---" Daniela interjected then left quickly as she could with a scarlet hue vesting her face in impulsive mortification. "Okay, the two of you are very strange. This is bizarre. I'm heading off --- I'll pretend this never took place. Goodbye."

The woman in the begrimed cloak turned around and headed out to the hall once more, bantering with her hostile sensations to disguise themselves from ever illuminating over her already exasperated expression.

[Next Page]

Alcina chuckled nimbly, with allure and ease. "Still being impertinent as ever, I see."

“Heard that!” Daniela’s discordant holler was heard from a far-flung distance. 

Alcina glanced at me once more, her mystified countenance softening at every glimpse of the jubilant aspect of my façade. I chuckled softly and shook my head ludicrously. My eyes had squinted to shape into glittering crescents of ecstasy.

If only I took a peek and saw how Alcina viewed me zealously. Perhaps that would be a little too behind to perceive for me and ultimately to take delight in. 

I heard the cloyingly-sweet whisper of Alcina’s voice. "(Y/N)."

My eyes opened to beam an extraordinarily vibrant gaze for Alcina to cherish as undisclosed in her mannerisms. She murmured almost affectionately to me, and it took me aback for a valuable moment. "I think I’ve taken a liking to you."

"I'd like for you to come back again if you could. I always have a passion for moments like this with someone. Regardless of their hindrances and weaknesses, I would still yearn for a wonderful occurrence to happen to me. You, my dear, are a blessing in my life. Thank you." Her tone was tinctured by slightly substantial sorrows as she spoke. 

I eternally wondered how melancholy could strike her when she lives with extravagance, indulging with wealth and peculiarly blessed with immaculacy. For me, I had not speculated that I was of any significance to anyone. But as I began to acquaint myself with Alcina’s manifestation of pure bliss, I unearthed an unforeseen worth of how I should still be living peacefully--- even if the world is cold-blooded, wretched, and antagonistic in essence. Because of Alcina, I had felt that there are more beautiful things in life that it can possess miraculously. I craved that I would be freed of my shackles very soon and that my eclipsed golden sun would prosper with an unanticipated radiance to show.

[End of Entry 2]


End file.
